barbiefandomcom-20200222-history
The Roof Fairy/Credits
Executive Producers: Christopher Keenan; Julia Pistor *Executive in Charge of Production: Shannon Nettleton *Creative Producer: Ann Austen *Head Writer: Grant Moran *Art Supervisors: Renata Marchand; Garrett Sander *Line Producer: Susan Corbin *Associate Producer: Rachael Datello *Project Manager: Gabrielle Hill *Story Supervisor: Teale Sperling *Script Coordinator: Jaya Ramdath *Production Coordinator: Renevee Romero-Villegas *Featuring the Voices Of: **Barbie: America Young **Skipper: Kirsten Day **Stacie: Cassandra Morris **Chelsea: Cassidy Naber **Ken: Ritesh Rajan **Margaret: Lisa Fuson **George: Greg Chun **Trey Reardon: Eamon Brennan **Poppy Reardon: Lisa Fuson **Whittaker Reardon: Johnny Yong Bosch **Monotone Male Voice: Kip Pardue *Voice Director: Katie McWane Diecker *Casting by Carroll Day Kimble *Score by The Math Club *Production Supervision: Sarah Serata *Creative Supervision: Jesyca Durchin Schnepp *Production Operations: Andrew Defty *Consulting Director: Saul Blinkoff *Senior Post Production Manager: Sonia Meza-Leon *Post Production Manager: Brittney Sherman *Post Production Supervisor: David Gordon *Post Production Coordinators: Angela Wheaton; K Dawson Yukon *Post Asset Manager: Kevin Bush *Animation Production by MAINFRAME™ STUDIOS: A DIVISION OF WOW! UNLIMITED MEDIA *President: Michael Hefferon *Senior Vice President of Production and Operations: Kim Dent Wilder *Director of Production: Greg De Winter *VP of Creative Technology: Steven Elford *VP of Finance: Christine Read *Director of Business Affairs: Laura Wheeler *Line Producer: Shawn McCorkindale *Production Managers: Melanie Callaghan; Amy Tang *Production Coordinators: Teri Matthews; Rachel Reid; Hilary Nicol; Danny Van *Production Designers: Alex Kavalova; Pam Prostarr *Set Designers: Nicole Garber; James Tohill *Designer: Daniella Selmi *Motion Graphics Artists: Michael Douglas; Hannah Gottert *Design Intern: Julia Muller *Lead Editor: Cassi Simonds *Senior Editor: Colin Adams *Editors: Sean Avery; James Fisher; Jonathan Williams; Chris Holmes *Storyboard Supervisor: Marlon Deane *Senior Storyboard Artists: Mario Cabrera; Alex Basio *Storyboard Artists: Pat Waind; Sean Thornton; W. Travis Johnson; Sujan Chowdhury; Rajesh Chakraborty; Mara Soriano; Vivian Hui; Ralph Zondag; Heather Dixon *Modeling Supervisor: Ernie Wong *Lead Modelers: Alun Hollyman; Sander Dijk *Senior Modelers: Sid Katz; Jonathan Dick; Sarah Taylor; Joel Olmstead *Modelers: Chad Winstone; Harley Munsie; Jake Bartlett; Vinod Raju; Hannan Wang; Amrit Battu *Surfacing Supervisor: Luciano Pommella *Senior Surfacing Artists: Erik Sutton; Liviu Antonescu *Surfacing Artists: Natalie Sabogal; Edson Bonilla; Emily Luke; Sonia Fornasari; Robert Hansen; David Kim; Jean-Paul Larmond; Kevin Chou; Zoya Matheos-Fairey; Baljinder Singh Bassi; Adam Girard; Lucas Okeynan; Anne Dobie; Fabian Bruhin *Layout Supervisor: Bryce Goodwin *Lead Layout Artist: Neil Bruder *Layout Artists: Pavan Deshpande; Sadaf Multani; Jonathan DuGay; Marissa Maye; Mike Juszczyk; Shanelle Padilla; Danielle Ryan; Marleh Mangahas; Javier A. Lopez; Christopher Hooper *Animation Directors: Larry Anderson; Suk Bong Byun *Animation Supervisor: Vivek Patnaik *Lead Animators: David MacLeod; Francis Cardeno; Shannon Tieu; Colin Oleksyn; Eddie Shu *Senior Animators: Christina Roodenburg; Chul Jang; Brittney Owens; Doug Calvert; Boon Kwen; Humaira Thalayan; David Levy; Joel Beaudet *Animators: Vinay Sudhindran; Dustin Dashney; Jay Kim; Rebekah Bulacso; Edgardo Ulloa; Brandon Bailie; Sheena Nickel; Statowan Buffalo-Robe; Changyong Lee; Leon Tang; James O'Donnell; Suk-Pyo Yoon; Nicole Wisdom; Alex Kamien; Justin Stuber; Jordan Chow; Albert Rosenau; Davy Yoeung; James (Laz) Wiens *Simulation Supervisor: Adam Bagatto *Senior Simulation Artist: Joanne Thiel *Simulation Artist: Trudy Truong *Shot Finaling Supervisor: Luke De Winter *Shot Finaling Artists: Aaron Amelia; Javier Lopez González *Principal Lighting Artist: Chris McNish *Lighting/Compositing Supervisors: Kelly Walsh; Alice Kramer-McNish *Lead Lighting & Comp Artists: Shahin Mirakhorli; Sarah Miyashita; Avneet Singh *Senior Lighting & Comp Artists: David Ganshorn; Jen Smith *Lighting & Comp Artists: Shahin Mirakhorli; Sarah Jensen; Kelvin Chong; Jefferey Amoako; Megan Capling; Supreeti Mann; Jubilee Chiu; Baljinder Singh Bassi; Timothy Zhao; Amrit Battu; Amy Lee *FX Supervisor: Shaun Bullied *Senior FX Artists: Brad Dunbar; Christine Thompson *FX Artists: James Sealy; Scott Middleton *CG Supervisors: Derek Waters; Adam Sera *Principal Lighting/Shading TDs: Alex Segal; Vladimir Monachov *Render Wrangler: Igor Freitas *Pipeline TDs: Carlos Garcia; Maryia Kazakevich *Animation Pipeline TD: Nathaniel Anozie *Principal Surfacer: Jody Tidsbury *Lighting/Shading TD: Jeremy Books *Pipelne TD: Hasiel Alvarez-Zavala *Rigging Supervisor: Brian VanZanden *Lead Rigger: Jimmy Chang *Rigging Artists: Katherina Schuhmacher; Ki Moon Song; Isabella Hu; John Brix *Director of Post Production: Jordan Atkinson *Senior Post and Media Technician: Jackie Sidoni *Online Editor: Erin McElvaine *Color Timing: Seán Travers *Principal Facial Rigging Artist: Henry Cho *Senior Facial Rigging Artist: Cecilia Ku *Facial Rigging Artist: Sukwon Shin *Systems Administrators: Shar Kiamanesh; Corey Barber; Jiang Bai; Sergey Popkov *Desktop Support: Nathan De Jager; Andy Wu *Production Accountant: Marie Sutherland *Production Accounting Coordinator: Alexandra George *Director of Finance: David Choi *Senior Financial Analyst: Ivan Liu *Controller: Katherine Tam *Payroll and HR Administrator: Fariya Yu *Project Accountant: Ralph Wing *Payroll Manager: Victoria Elrod *Accounts Payable Administrator: Peter Chow *Production Acc. Coordinator: Miranda Radok *Project Accountant: Madara Sturmane *Recruiters: Paola Chavez; Jamie Savella-Mach; Alexandra Goodman; Barb Zelinski; Hardeesh Tumber *Studio Managers: Brenda Yau; David Tilgner *Production Assistants: Lavon Oloo; Christopher Dempsey; Emma Wilder; James Sealy *Mattel Designers: Robert Best; Rosie Bicciche; Patricia Chan; Joyce Chen; Tracy Curreri; Christina Ericson; Chandra Hicks; Avo Kaprielian; Kim Culmone; Javier Meabe; Dena Miller; Alena Niu; Suim Noh; Esther Levine; Kislap Ongchangco; Elena Wilson; Eri Yoshida *Dialogue Recorded at Bang Zoom! Studios *Recording Engineers: Ben Harrington; Ricardo Watson *Assistant Engineers: Eric Raichelson; James Scullion *Additional Dialogue Recorded at Salami Studios *Lead Dialogue Mixers: Jonathan Abelardo; Mark Mercado *Assistant Dialogue Mixer: Sean Jacobson; Samuel Porcaro *Audio Post Production at Dick & Roger's Sound Studio *Sound Effects Editors: Jason Fredrickson; Todd Araki; Kirk Furniss *Foley: Adam McGhie *Dialogue Preparation: Christine Church *Remix Engineer: Marcel Duperreault Barbie™ Dreamhouse Adventures™ Mattel, Inc. is the author of this motion picture for purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. All stories, names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with any actual persons, whether living or deceased, places or products is intended or should be inferred. This motion picture is protected under the Laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. ©2018 Mattel With the participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit and the Canadian Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit. MAINFRAME™ STUDIOS: A DIVISION OF WOW! UNLIMITED MEDIA MATTEL CREATIONS™ Category:Barbie Dreamhouse Adventures Credits